


in your next lives,

by noriakki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriakki/pseuds/noriakki
Summary: In which Izumi's worried for Masumi and asks a favor of him in the end.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	in your next lives,

Masumi says that even if he's reborn a million times, he'd fall in love with me every single time.

The thing is, I don't want that. I don't want him to want that either.

I recognize his efforts. He's so sweet and dedicated. I appreciate that, but he's better off than being attached to a woman nearly a decade older than him.

I was worried about this ever since he first joined. I had faith in him and his ability to find his love for acting, but a part of me was always worried that he wouldn’t. Those worries have been calmed after what he told me after Wonderland. 

I was proud of him when we were working on Oz. In RomiJuli, he wasn’t sure about whether Tsuzuru was alive or not. He’d gone from that to feeding him protein bars when he refused to eat proper meals while writing, because he’s family. He’d grown up a little. He’d found a family in Mankai other than me and I was glad. 

He's learning to make curry for me and it's already been a year since he’s started. Every time I ask if I could taste it, he refuses. It has to be perfect, he says. and I'm sure it is. I'm sure that his curry's perfect by now. Maybe, in the off chance that it really wasn’t good, if it were somebody else, I wouldn't think so, but this is Masumi, and Masumi puts in all his effort for me. If it was truly as imperfect as he claims it is, I would still love it. 

I'm glad, I really am, but it breaks my heart to see him spend so much time on me. I’m his director, that's all there is to it and all there ever will be. I don't want his efforts to go to waste, but they have to, for his sake and mine.

* * *

Masumi, in your next life, and the life after that, and all of your lives to follow, I don't want you to fall in love with me. I want you to fall in love with somebody who'll be able to reciprocate your feelings. Somebody who can appreciate your love to its fullest. With all that love in you, you deserve to feel that love, too. I can’t give that, and I’ll never be able to.

I mean this in the kindest way possible. Do me a favor and fall out of love with me. Then, don’t fall in love with me in any of your next lives. I'd really, truly hate to see your love go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> i just... love masumi so much :(


End file.
